stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Mario Brothers
Stupid Mario Brothers (shortened as Stupid Mario Bros. or simply abbreviated as SMB) is an Internet-based web series on YouTube, created by Rich Alvarez. It tells the story of the show's main characters Mario and Luigi and their wild adventures in the Real World. Along the way, they meet a variety of allies and enemies that all play their part in changing the Real World as they know it. The first episode aired on December 29, 2007, with great success. The show ended in 2012, with the conclusion of Season Five. While it has officially ended, it's legacy lives on in Stupid Poké-Friends, a spin-off series developed by Stupid Mario Brothers cast members Austin Stevenson and Daen Olson. Creation The Mario and Luigi costumes were originally made in 2006 as Halloween costumes by Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller. They were used again later in November of that year while the two were in line for the launch of the Nintendo Wii. Later, Muller though of the idea of using the costumes in a video series, but Alvarez turned it down because he thought the concept was too stupid. Muller and Matt Provencal later approached Alvarez again during lunch at their high school, calling the concept Super Teenage Mario Brothers; Alvarez once again turned it down again, still seeing it as a stupid concept. Eventually, towards the end of 2007, he agreed on filming Super Teenage Mario Brothers because they did not have anything else to do. While editing the video, Alvarez decided that since the show was so stupid and random, he appropriately changed the name from Super Teenage Mario Brothers to Stupid Mario Brothers. Reception Rich Alvarez already predicted it would not gain RMA Studios a place in YouTube's top three most subscribed, and even though this turned out to be true, Stupid Mario Brothers is still a highly successful YouTube show, its first episode garnering over two million views as of June, 2012. Episodes Season One: Welcome To The Real World # "Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom" # "A Tale of Two Brothers" # "One Ring that is better than a Compass" # "Wario's New Partner likes Purple" # "Make Fireballs, Not Love!" # "Why catch them All?" # "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!" # "It came from Ash's Toilet" # "Real Jobs Suck" # "A Monkey for your Thoughts?" # "Stupid Mario Kart" # "Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks" # "Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown" # "The Final Countdown until the next Countdown" # "Stupid Smash Brothers" Season Two: In The Darkness Lies The Truth # "Link's Letter is full of Holes!" # "Draino won't unclog these Pipes" # "Wario has another Bad Day" # "Soccer will solve all your Problems" # "Cucoos are more fun than Gerudo Myths" # "A Day in the life of Mario" # "Who is Scott Masterson?" # "How it's done in Hyrule!" # "Psychic Powers will only tell you so much" # "And then there was Nox Decious" # "Three Objects make a Cool Weapon" # "Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?" # "Well excuse me PRINCESS!" # "Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight!" # "The Most Epic Battle EVER" Season Three: Return Of The One True Hero # "This time, It's Personal!" # "Like Hyrule, but not" # "Metal Gear Stupid" # "Basketball Diaries" # "Snake VS Guard" # "Remembrance" # "Guess who's not invited...again" # "Unpersuasive Persuasion" # "Old Friends, New Enemies" # "The Advent of Snake's Mission" # "Man is protected from what lies beneath" # "Something Crazy This Way Comes" # "Regeneration" # "Blood Money" # "The Zero Hour" # "Bloody Confrontations" # "The End of the Beginning" ''The Movie'' and Canon Specials Act I * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 Act II * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 Subsequent Canon Specials * Operation: Blind Storm * [[The Interactive Adventure|'The Interactive Adventure' ]] Season Four: The Calm Before The Darkness # "Death is Like A Box of Chocolates" # "Poke-Drawls" # "The Case Of The Stolen Junk" # "A Huge Payne" # "You Can't Read My Poker Face!" # "Poke-Suckers!" # "JMK FOREVER" # "All Good Things..." # "The Great Purple Hope!" # "Ninjas GALORE!" # "The Trifecta!" # "The Truth About Blaire Vherestorm!" # "What Would Waluigi Do?!" # "Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!" # "The Darkness Explains It All" Season Five: The Great War # "Dark Dookie" # "32-Bit Stealth Training" # "PIRATES VS NINJAS!" # "Shadow Scum VS Ganon ...or Ganondorf ...Whatever His Name Is!" # "An Unexpected Proposal" # "The Business Man and The Ape" # "The Return of the Great Purple Hope!" # "Operation: Vherestorm" # "A "Brief" Meeting" # "It's Never a Good Time to Ignore Your Girlfriend. EVER!" # "Imported Sunflowers" # "Not these Ninjas Again!" # "Fantasy Wizard Bullsh*t!" # "As the Fanboys say, "Only Link can defeat Ganon!"" # "The Super Mario Brothers" Spin-offs, Specials and Extras * "Chocolate Rain Parody - Stupid Mario Brothers" * Smells Like Bowser * "Dramatic Look Ash" * "F.A.Q. 1" * "Ash and Brock" * Games Are Our One Desire * "San Francisco Adventure" * "Sacramento Comic Convention" * "YouTube News - Mario and Wario For President" * "Ash and Brock 2" * "Halloween" * "F.A.Q. 2" * "Christmas" * "Comic Convention Craziness" * "New Years" * You're a Plumber * "Fanime Convention 2009" * "Stupid Mario Movie Teasers" * "Stupid Mario Bros The Movie Act II Trailer" * Like a Plumber * "F.A.Q. 3" * The Interactive Halloween Characters As what they are doing as of the end of the series. Core Protagonists * Mario (Gone back to the Mushroom Kingdom) * Luigi (Gone back to the Mushroom Kingdom) * Wario (Back with Mona and now living a normal life) * Waluigi (Recoverd from narcoleptic condition and now living a normal life, was last seen looking for Walgina) Secondary Cast Active characters, as of Episode 60. *Donkey Kong (Recovered from critical state, married to Pauline) * Ryu (Hanging out with Ken) * Merlin (Killed by Ganondorf against Nox's wishes, now a part of Mario's spirt) * Solid Snake (Making out with Naomi) * Brock (Best friends with Gary) * Gary (Best friends with Brock) * Ness (Went back home) * Yoshi (Recovered from critical state, living a normal life) * Mona (Back with Wario and living a normal life) * Dr. Naomi Hunter (Making out with Snake) * UPS (Continues to deliver packages) * Professor Oak (Living a normal life) * Link (Willingly gave his life to become a part of Mario's spirit, will resurrect eventually) Tertiary Cast Inactive characters, as of Episode. * Ash Ketchum (Back in Kanto since Episode 49 at the latest, was last seen in Operation: Blind Storm) * Bob (Killed himself in the movie Act I) * Joe (Killed by Bob in the movie Act I) * Johnny Cyclops (Unknown, was last seen in Episode 27) * Walgina (Unknown, was last seen in The Movie Act I, but Waluigi is looking for her) * Otacon (Unknown, presumably left Disneyland after realizing Snake wasn't coming and is back home) * Coconut (Sage) (Unknown, became a human again in The Movie Act II and was not seen again) * Peach (Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, broke up with Mario in The Movie Act I and was not seen again) * Max Payne (Unknown, was last seen confiscating money from Wario and Luigi in Episode 50) * Narrator (Unknown, last provided narration in Episode 46) Core Antagonists * Ganondorf (Killed by Mario) * Nox Decious (Killed by the Darkness the same time he killed the Darkness) * The Darkness (No longer a villain, joined forces with Mario and killed by Nox Decious the same time he killed Nox Decious, now a part of Mario's spirit) * Bowser (Gone home) Secondary Antagonists * the Trifecta (Disbanded) ** Blaire Vherestorm (Killed by Waluigi) ** Ken (No longer a villain, now hanging out with Ryu) ** Liquid Snake (Killed by Solid Snake) * Zubashi (Hanging out with Gangles) * Master Gangles (Hanging out with Zubashi) Tertiary Villains * Tommy Vercetti (Deceased - Killed by Max Payne, revived by Ganondorf and killed by Snake) * Kamek (Gone home with Bowser) * Steven Bauer (Killed by Link) * Scott Masterson (Killed by cannibals) * Pauline (No longer a villain, seceded from the Legion of Villains, now married to Donkey Kong) * FedEx (Unknown - possibly killed by UPS in Episode 63) Locations * The Mailbox * Wario's House * Mario's House * The Battlefield * Mario's Backyard * Ash's House * Safeway * The Printer Shop * RMA Games HQ * The Gym * Ness's House * The Lake * Bowser's Hideout * The Soccer Field * The Campfire * Bob and Joe's House * The Dark Forest * The Orchard * The Hill * The Abandon Shed * Unnamed Building * The Woods * Basketball Court * The Clearing * The Rock * The Playground * The Afterlife * Merlin's Table * Dark Realm * Qualcomm Stadium * Hyrule * The Woods * New York City Objects * Mail * JMK Instruments * Pokeballs * Plungers * Bananas * Packages * Beam Swords ** Mario's Beam Sword ** Luigi's Beam Sword ** Black Widow Blade ** Waluigi's Beam Sword ** Mario's Previous Beam Sword (Blue) ** Fake Black Widow Blade * Warp Pipes * Link's Equiptment * The Nether Emblems ** The Nether Saber * The Stone of Righteousness * Snake's Arsenal * The Artifact External Links * Youtube Channel * Richalvarez Fan Forums * TV Tropes Page Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Spin-Offs Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:Songs Category:Actors Category:Site administration Category:RMA Category:Stupid Mario Brothers Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:Hidden categories Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:The Movie Category:Community Category:Pokemon Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Earthbound Category:WarioWare